How It Is And How It Should Be
by Hero Fallen
Summary: Just when life seems to be getting normal again, a phone call can change everything. Claire finds out about Nathan. Spoliers for 2x11. Enjoy and Review. Oneshot.


So, yeah. This is a oneshot, for I feel if I continue it I'll just screw it up. If I get enought reviews (unlikely) asking for it to continue, then I might consider it. That's if. So, this is how I feel Claire should recieve the news of Nathan being shot. And this is how I feel she should react.

If you like it, please review. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was getting back to normal…almost. The dad she thought she had lost was back again. She would be able to stay in her home. She had the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. It did bug her that even with her father back, he wasn't truly back. He was constantly disappearing like before. Going on 'trips'. Her mother had told her it was because the company was forcing him to work for them.

Claire couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought. How cruel were they? Her father only wanted to protect her and her family. He would even die for them. In fact, that was exactly what happened. He died protecting Claire. A man named Mohinder, who worked for the company, and shot him. And with the blood from Claire the company had stolen from her, they had brought him back to life. But, with a price. There was always a catch with this company. The company that wasn't like any company she had ever known. Her father had to work for them again, or else they wouldn't keep their promise and would come after Claire and her family. What jerks.

So, here she was. After all that have happened to her, she was still whole. 'I could write a book about my misadventures.' She had joked one time with West. People would mark it as fiction, and she knew this. Her truth was hard for people to understand…and accept.

It was another perfect day in Costa Verde. Weren't they all perfect? Blue skies and shining sun. As if the weather had no idea how to change with the mood of things. The mood for today would call for rain.

The ringing of her cellphone would have been the thunder. Claire had been resting on her bed, thinking of calling West, when her phone beat her to the call. Sighing, she reached over and pulled her cellphone off her dresser and sat up in her head. She was surprised to see that Nathan was calling her. He never called her. Usually she was the one that had to make the first move.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Is this Claire?" She was surprised not to hear her biological father's voice. Instead she heard someone's voice that seemed very familiar. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Yes, this is." She answered uncertainly.

"Claire…it's me…Peter."

Claire had to tighten her fingers on her cellphone to make sure she didn't drop it in surprise. "Peter?" She asked. Her eyes blurred instantly, before she could even grasp the truth. Her body reacted before her mind could fully understand what was happening. And her tears would be the rain. Smiling, she asked, "How?"

"I survived the explosion. Thanks to you, Claire, I was able to heal." He said. "You saved me."

"I can't believe it!" Claire said, happily. "I thought you were dead!" Her voice was both sad and happy. Happy to have him back, but sad to remember what it was like to lose him. "Peter, my life is finally becoming more normal by the second." His silence nerved her. "Peter?" She asked.

"Claire…I have some bad news." He informed her.

"Peter, where are you?" She asked. Then she frowned. "Where's…Where's Nathan?" She asked.

"That's the thing. He's why I called." Peter said, sadly. Claire could feel her breath escape her lungs. This was it. This was going to be the thing that will tear her life up just as she was getting it back. This always happens! "He's been shot."

Claire choked on air to breath. "Why?" She sobbed.

"He was going to tell everyone about us, Claire. About people with powers. Just before he could say it, someone shot him." Peter explained.

"Is he alive?" She asked. There was a pause, which Claire hated. Why did he have to pause like that? The silence only shot shivers up her spine. As if not saying anything was saying it all. "Is he?" She cried.

"He's in surgery. It doesn't look good." Peter explained.

"I can save him." Claire said, remembering something. "Peter, where are you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I can save him with my power. With my blood." She said. Claire thought he said something like, 'Just like Adam', but when she asked, he said nothing.

"We're in Odessa, Texas." Peter explained. "Come as quickly as you can." He told her.

"Peter!" She called just before he hung up.

"What?" He asked.

Claire was the one that paused this time. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she brushed the hair from her eyes. "I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back. Now hurry. I don't know how long he has left." Peter told her. "Do you have a way to get here?" He asked.

"I have my ways." Claire said, smiling. "Bye." She said.

"Bye, Claire." She was then met with a click and then silence. But, with that silence came sadness.

"I guess it's too much to ask for a normal life, huh?!" She asked, looking up at her ceiling. Again, she was only met with silence. "That's what I thought."

"Who are you talking to?" Claire snapped her head right and saw her mother standing in her doorway with a basket of laundry.

"I just got off the phone with…Peter." She answered.

"You're uncle?" Her mother asked. Claire knew her mother didn't know much about Calire's life. But she knew enough to understand. "I thought he was dead."

"He healed, like me." Claire said. "There's something I have to do." Claire said, slipping off her bed into a stand. "And don't tell me no, because it won't matter." Claire told her mother.

"What?" Her mother asked, her smile fading.

"My dad was shot." She stated. Claire saw her mother's face turn to blankness. "Nathan, not Noah. Mom, Nathan was shot." She saw relief flood over her mother's. Claire couldn't help but remember the night Noah had been shot. She had dread going home to tell her mother the news. Her mother's face when she heard the news would never go away from Claire's mind. "I have to go see him. I can save him with my blood, just like my blood saved Dad." Claire said.

"Claire." Her mother said.

"Don't tell me no mom. I have to do this." Claire said. She was shocked with what her mother said to her next.

"Go save your father."

* * *

Again, reviews can really boost peoples self-esteem. Save a life, review a story. Yeah, that's really random but I don't have anything else to say. 


End file.
